Plumclaw
}} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit= Unknown |apprentice=''Unknown'' |tunneler=Plumclaw |warrior=Plumclaw |parents= Unnamed cats |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks = None}} Plumclaw is a small dark gray she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :At the end of Ryepaw, Stagpaw, and Doepaw's apprentice ceremony, Plumclaw asks what was going on to which Mistmouse replies sheepishly that she missed the ceremony. Plumclaw's eyes flash with hope, and she asks if Woollytail got his apprentice. Woollytail shakes his head, saying they were all training as moor runners. Plumclaw widens her eyes in shock and gasps a reply. Heatherstar tells her that Aspenfall, Cloudrunner and Larksplash will mentor them. Plumclaw stares at Mistmouse, asking if she wanted any of her kits to follow in her paw steps. Mistmouse lowers her gaze, and Hareflight presses close to her. Similar conversation continues, and Plumclaw calls out, asking if Heatherstar respects the tunnelers. Heatherstar lifts her chin, insisting she did. :Later, Plumclaw returns to camp with Mistmouse and Sandgorse. Heatherstar comes over to ask Sandgorse about the gorge tunnel. She catches sight of Plumclaw's muddy pelt, and her eyes are filled with concern. She tells Reedfeather it will be worth it, when he doubts the gorge tunnel. She also tells Heatherstar they have been planning through the cliff face, as there is a seam of clay they will dig into. :When Palebird's milk is drying up, Plumclaw helps Tallkit choose his first piece of prey. She recommends a mouse, stating it isn't too strong and easy to chew. She shows Tallkit where to bite, and takes a bird for herself. She showed him to a patch of grass where they wouldn't be disturbed. Plumclaw tells him her bird was a thrush, but she preferred lapwing. She tells Tallkit he'll be an apprentice soon, so he could catch his own prey. Tallkit asks Plumclaw if she enjoyed her apprenticeship, and she replies that it was great. Tallkit asks some more questions about being an apprentice, and her answers are all positive. When Barkkit announces he will become a medicine cat apprentice, she congratulates him warmly. When Barkkit asks Tallkit if he wants to play rabbit, Tallkit gives the rest of the mouse to Plumclaw. :At Tallpaw's apprentice ceremony, she whispers that Woollytail must be his mentor. After a tunnel is flooded by the river, Hickorynose asks if he should get Plumclaw, adding that she would want to be apart of digging the new tunnel. Woollytail tells him to go get her and adds that the cats will be through to the gorge by moonhigh. On the day of the Gathering, Heatherstar tries to persuade at least one of the tunnelers to come to the Gathering and Plumclaw says that the tunnelers didn't need to share any gossip. Woollytail helps Tallpaw, Dawnstripe, and Reena catch a rabbit that had run down one of the tunnels and he mentions to the three cats that Sandgorse and Plumclaw are working on the second gorge tunnel. :After Brackenwing is killed the tunnelers return and Plumclaw asks if that was Brackenwing in the center of the clearing and then asks what had happened while they were gone. Aspenfall replies that ShadowClan had attacked and Reedfeather asks if they could smell their stench, adding that it seemed as if all of ShadowClan had attacked. Hareflight hisses to the tunnelers that they are never there when the Clan needs them and Plumclaw replies that they are digging tunnels so that the Clan could survive when leaf-bare came. Aspenfall points out that the tunnels would be no good if ShadowClan drives them from their territory. :Plumclaw comes out of a burrow after the tunnel network collapses and reports to Woollytail that there was no way Sandgorse could have survived adding that all of the tunnels were collapsing and the ones that weren't collapsing were flooding. :When Hickorynose and Meadowslip have Hopkit, Sorrelkit, and Pigeonpaw, Plumclaw remarks to Heatherstar that she hopes that Hickorynose will insist that the kits become tunnelers. Tallpaw tells Dawnstripe that he wants to train as a tunneler and Plumclaw tells him that she was glad. Woollytail asks if Tallpaw was sure, adding that he shouldn't become a tunneler just because Sandgorse would have wanted it and Plumclaw shoulders him aside, telling him not to talk Tallpaw out of his decision, adding that Sandgorse would have been proud. Tallpaw meets her gaze and tells her that tunneling was in his blood, adding that he had never realized it before. :Heatherstar calls a Clan meeting and informs the Clan that there will be no more tunneling in WindClan. Plumclaw is expressively angry and she stares at Heatherstar in disbelief when Heatherstar tells the cats that they would block the tunnels. :As the visiting rogues are leaving Heatherstar glances to Plumclaw, Hickorynose, Mistmouse, and Woollytail and tells the rogues that if they should ever return to WindClan the Clan would not be divided between tunnelers and moor runners any more, but the Clan would be strong and united. At Tallpaw's naming ceremony he notices that Plumclaw, Hickorynose, and Meadowslip were sitting close together and he realizes that the Clan is now united. :When Palebird starts to kit Plumclaw huddles next to Mistmouse by the Meeting Hollow. As Woollytail passes by she tells the tom that Palebird will be all right, Woollytail only grunts in response. :Plumclaw races back to camp with her patrol and reports that ShadowClan scent was everywhere. She says that even though they haven't crossed the border they didn't need to they had left so many scent markers on the border that the whole territory reeked of ShadowClan scent. :Plumclaw appears on a hunting patrol with Dawnstripe, Talltail, and Aspenfall. The patrol scents grouse and Plumclaw remarks that it would be a good meal for the elders. The patrol scents ShadowClan and they find a tunnel where ShadowClan has been trespassing. Plumclaw asks how long the Clan had been doing it and Dawnstripe remarks quite a while. Plumclaw is visibly angry and remarks so, but Talltail stops her just as ShadowClan attacks. :Plumclaw fights a ginger tabby and Raggedpaw she sends a flurry of blows at them but they press her back towards the Thunderpath. Reedfeather and Hareflight rush to help Plumclaw as Heatherstar arrives with backup to help the patrol. With the help of the fresh patrol, the Clan cats successfully drive ShadowClan back across their border. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt :During a raid of WindClan's camp, Plumclaw attacks Redtail. He knocks her away, and Plumclaw attacks Thrushpelt. Character pixels Kin Members '''Parents:' :Unnamed cats: Quotes Notes and references ru:Черносливкаde:Pflaumenkrallefr:Griffe de Prunefi:Luumukynsi Category:Warriors Category:Tunnelers Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters